Summer Haze
by BroomballKraken
Summary: Cordelia is ready to take their relationship to the next level, and Gregor is determined to make it a night she will never forget. Gregor/Cordelia


This is my first time writing a smut fic, so uhhhh yeah, I am nothing but a beacon of sin. Also the bit of Russian Gregor slips into was provided by google translate, so, uh, it might be right? Also people slipping into their native language during moments of passion is my kink, don't judge me xD

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you're going, Gregor? We are rather deep in the forest..."

"He-he, Gregor has excellent sense of direction! Cordelia need not worry!"

Cordelia smiled and let out a giggle as she let Gregor continue to lead her through the dense maze of trees. She was glad that the war with Plegia had finally come to an end. They were on their way to assess the conditions of villages across Ylisse, and Cordelia was also tasked with trying to find new recruits to replace the decimated forces of the Pegasus Knights. Even though they both still had a lot of work to do, they could afford to take a little detour like this one every once in a while.

Cordelia had a feeling that this detour was going to be a special one, for she had recently told Gregor that she was ready to take their relationship to the next level. Gregor had been ecstatic and promised to make it perfect for her. When he had told her earlier in the day that he had a special place to show her, she had a feeling that tonight was going to be the night. She was excited, but also quite nervous, as she had no idea what to expect. She had no experience with sex at all. She was even unfamiliar with her own body, as lack of privacy and a paranoia of being walked in on prevented her from attempting to...uh, pleasure herself at all. She was ready to see what was so great about this sex business.

"Ah, here we are! See, Gregor know where he going all this time!" Gregor said, chuckling as he pulled back some branches for Cordelia. She smiled and stepped passed him and found herself in a large forest clearing. A small lake sat in the middle of the area, surrounded by thick foliage consisting of a variety of flowers and weeds.

"Gregor, this place is beautiful! How did you know this was here?" Cordelia asked, turning to look back at Gregor with admiration in her eyes and a broad smile on her face. Gregor smiled back and entwined his fingers with Cordelia's, guiding her gently towards the lake.

"Gregor take job years ago to track and eliminate group of bandits terrorizing vulnerable villages." Gregor said, gazing out over the water as he stopped at the edge of the lake. "He follow them here where they make camp, but he not want to soil such a beautiful place, so he made himself wait until they moved again to finish job."

"Well, I'm glad you did. What a hidden gem." Cordelia said, and she gasped as Gregor suddenly pulled her into a hug and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Oh yes! Is almost as beautiful a gem as my Cordelia." Gregor whispered, his voice dropping low, causing Cordelia's heart to race. "Gregor never hide her though. She need to be shown off to whole world!" Gregor then laughed and pulled his face away from hers as he set down the pack that he had been carrying on his back.

"Shall we make with the setting up of camp, my dear?"

"Oh, o-of course." Cordelia said, still trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. No one else could have this kind of impact on her just by being so close, and it made her anticipate what was going to transpire later this evening even more.

When they were done setting up their tent, building a fire, and cooking their dinner, the sun had set and a clear, beautiful, star-filled sky sat above them. They sat by the fire, with Cordelia snuggled up to Gregor's side as his arm rested around her shoulders.

"The weather is perfect tonight. Maybe a bit too hot, though." Cordelia said, reaching up to wipe a bit of sweat from her forehead. Gregor nodded in agreement.

"Oi, yes. Gregor not think to pack clothes for swimming. Is shame. Lake looks like good place for nice swim to cool off." Gregor said, shrugging as he stoked the fire with a stick. Cordelia sighed as she turned her head, her eyes gazing out over the lake. Her eyes widened when and idea suddenly popped into her head, causing her face to flush. It was something that she'd never thought to do before, but it occurred to her that it may be a nice precursor to the reason that they had come here in the first place.

Cordelia jumped to her feet suddenly, wanting to act before she chickened out. Gregor almost fell over when his arm was thrown from Cordelia's shoulders, and he also stood up and looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Is Cordelia alright?" Gregor asked, frowning as he tilted his head curiously.

"O-oh, yes." Cordelia said, shifting nervously as she rung her hands together. "Um, Gregor? Could you maybe...turn around for a moment? N-no peaking until I say so." Gregor blinked at her for a moment and a broad smile slowly crossed his face.

"Oh, Cordelia has surprise for Gregor, eh? Okay, he do what she asks of him." he said as he turned around, covering his face with his hands. "Just let Gregor know when he can turn around, okay?"

"I-I will." Cordelia said, taking a deep breath to try and calm her rapidly beating hear. She then quickly stripped off her clothes until she was just in her smallclothes. She had only been this undressed in front of Gregor once. Now that she was about to be completely naked in front of him for the first time, she was having mixed feelings. She was feeling both incredibly nervous that he won't like what he sees, and also very excited to share this part of herself with him, a part of her that she had not shared with anyone else before.

With that in mind, she quickly discarded her smallclothes and shivered as the night air hit her bare skin. She turned to look at Gregor, and smiled when she saw that he had not moved a muscle and was still covering his face with his hands. She then turned and walked up to the edge of the lake, slowly placing one foot in the water. It was nice and cool, but not uncomfortably cold. She walked in towards the middle of the lake, until the water level had risen high enough to cover her breasts, just below her neckline. She dunked her head under quickly and shook her head, her long wet hair sticking to her neck and face.

"Gregor! You can turn around now!" Cordelia called out. She watched as Gregor removed his hands from his face and turned, his eyes passing over her discarded clothing as they moved to lock with hers.

"Oi! What is this? My Cordelia is a bold one tonight." Gregor said, his hardy laughter filling the area. Cordelia blushed and giggled, sinking lower into the water until her chin was touching the surface. She felt a bit embarrassed, but she attributed that to the newness of this experience.

"So, is Gregor allowed to join his love? He suddenly feeling very warm." Gregor asked, a mischievous grin crossing his face.

"Of course. I'll, um, turn around for you." Cordelia said as she quickly turned in the water, her hair floating around her on the surface. Her heart was beating in her ears as she waiting, keeping her gaze locked on the line of trees on the other side of the lake. She heard some splashing that was probably Gregor entering the water, and a nervous feeling starting building up in the pit of her stomach again. She was incredibly self-conscious about her body, especially concerning her breast size, so an underlying feeling of inadequacy was gnawing at the back of her mind.

"Oi, Gregor still not believe how lucky he is. His Cordelia look like a beautiful lake goddess."

Cordelia jumped at the sound of his voice so close, and her arms crossed over her chest instinctively as she turned around. She was still crouched down so the water covered her chest, so she was now staring at Gregor's bare abdomen. Her eyes wandered upwards, taking in the sight. The muscles on his chest and arms were toned and impressive, even more so than Vaike's. Old and new scars crisscrossed over his body, and Cordelia had to resist the urge to reach out and start tracing them with her fingers.

"It is quite rude to stare so much, love. Gregor knows it must be hard. He is a rather handsome man." Gregor said, laughing as he reached out and grabbed a bit of her hair that was floating on the surface of the water. He ran his fingers through it and brought the ends to his lips, kissing her hair as his eyes locked with hers. It was such a simple gesture, but it was lighting a fire inside of her that was building more and more, and she wasn't sure that she could keep her hands off of him much longer.

"Ah, sorry Gregor." Cordelia said, her face heating up as Gregor sank down into the water until he was eye level with her. She gulped nervously as she reached up and cupped his face with one hand.

"I must admit, I'm a bit self-conscious, Gregor. My body is rather sub par compared to a lot of other women I know..." Cordelia said, her eyes shifting away from Gregor's. Gregor gently grabbed her chin with is fingers and pulled her head back so that she was looking at him again. He was frowning, and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Cordelia let out a gasp; the feeling of skin-on-skin contact was exhilarating, and the water around her was starting to feel colder in contrast to the heat burning inside of her.

"My Cordelia is so silly. She need not compare herself to other women. She is the perfect woman in Gregor's eyes. She is most beautiful and kind and passionate and brave person that he know. He is so, so lucky that she loves silly old man like Gregor." he said, placing a kiss onto her forehead as his hands rested on her bare back.

"Oh Gregor, you're amazing. I'm so glad that I met you. I didn't know what real love was like until I grew close to you. If I hadn't I'd probably still be hung up on Chrom." Cordelia said, smiling as she rested her head on his chest. They were now both standing straight up in the water, and Cordelia's body was still concealed by the water from the neck down. She wanted to wait to fully show off her body to Gregor until they were back on dry land and ready to proceed to the main event of the night.

"He-he, it inflates Gregor's ego a bit that he was able to steal Cordelia's heart from young prince. He must have been born under very lucky star. He loves Cordelia so, so much." he said as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I love you too, Gregor." Cordelia said, her dark eyes locking with his. She then leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She pulled away briefly to giggle at the goofy smile that had crossed his face, before eagerly kissing him again. She sighed contently as her tongue pushed its way into Gregor's mouth, twining together with his in a dance of passion. One of Gregor's hands buried itself into the hair at the back of her head, while the other one wrapped around her back, pressing her tightly against him. Cordelia's hands eagerly explored his back, her fingers tracing his many scars and gliding over the taut, lean muscles. Cordelia moaned into Gregor's mouth as Gregor's rough, calloused hand brushed across her back and along the curve of her waist before coming to rest on her hip. Every touch was sending shivers of delight through her body, and she was starting to get impatient for more.

"Gregor?" Cordelia said when they finally parted to catch their breaths. "I'm starting to get a bit wrinkled." Cordelia giggled as she help up her fingers to show Gregor. He laughed and nodded.

"Ah yes, Gregor is having same problem. Time to go back to shore then?" Gregor asked, smiling as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Cordelia blushed at the touch.

"Good idea. Um, could you turn around again, please?" Cordelia said. Gregor laughed and turned in the water, covering his face again.

"Oi, Cordelia is such a tease. But he will be patient. Has plenty of time to admire her beauty tonight." Gregor said, and his words sent a thrill of anticipation through Cordelia. She quickly made her way back to shore and rung as much water as she could out of her hair, and she tried to shake as much off of her body as she could. She started to reach for her own clothes to put back on, but stopped when she spied Gregor's shirt lying with the rest of his clothes.

Cordelia grinned mischievously as she picked up his shirt and threw it on, the fabric clinging to her damp skin. It was large enough on her to cover everything that needed to be covered, barely. She tried pulling it down a bit in the back, because she felt like her butt was hanging out a bit. She then shook her head and gave up. She really didn't need to make this much of an effort to hide herself. To be blunt, she was about to be fucked for the first time, so it really wasn't the time to worry about modesty.

"Okay, Gregor, you can come out now." Cordelia said as she turned around and stared at the camp fire. She waited, listening to the splashing of the water and then the rustling of fabric, until his strong arms slid under hers and wrapped around her torso as he hugged her from behind.

"Cordelia looks so sexy in Gregor's shirt. He not think he look even half as good in hers."

The image that popped into Cordelia's head of Gregor dressed in her clothes was enough to make her snort and then break into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Gregor's laughter joined her own, before he began peppering her with kisses.

"Gregor! Stop, that tickles!" Cordelia said between giggles as Gregor's lips traveled over her neck.

"Heh, Gregor know this. Is why he keep going." he said between kisses. His hands traveled down to her sides and tickled them through her shirt, causing her to yelp in between giggles. She managed to turn around and grab his arms, pulling them so they wrapped around her as she wrapped hers around him. As she lay her head on his chest, with the biggest smile on her face, she just couldn't believe how incredibly in love she was with this man. The best part was that he was just as in love with her as she was with him.

Cordelia lifted her head from Gregor's chest as she looked up, her eyes meeting his, and she blushed at the look of sheer admiration that he was giving her, along with a big goofy grin that made her giggle yet again. She leaned up and placed a light kiss on his lips as her arms snaked around his neck.

"Hey, Gregor?" Cordelia whispered, her lips almost grazing his as she spoke. Gregor watched her silently, a fire blazing behind his eyes that looked almost as intense at the one currently burning within her. "I love you so much more than words could ever describe. I want to share all of myself with you tonight. You want that too, right?" Gregor chuckled and ran a hand through Cordelia's long, red hair.

"Of course Gregor wants that. He so in love with Cordelia that it hurts. He wants her to feel so wonderful, like the most beautiful woman in the all the lands, which she is. Gregor is ready to treat Cordelia to night of incredible love and pleasure." he said, his voice dropping low and sending a shiver down Cordelia's spine. Gregor quickly put out their campfire and returned to Cordelia, gathering her into his arms bridal style. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her into their tent.

Gregor sat down on the cot while still holding Cordelia, and she re-positioned herself so that she was sitting on his lap, facing him. It felt a bit awkward, due to her not having anything covering her lower half, but the thought was quickly banished from her mind as Gregor's warm hands settled onto her bare thighs, and they slid up under her shirt, over her waist, before finally sliding up her back and stopping there. The gentle touch sent shivers of pleasure coursing through her and she let out an airy gasp. She looked down and blushed when her eyes locked with his, as they held an intensity that she hadn't seen before.

Cordelia quickly closed the distance between them as she leaned down and captured Gregor's lips in a heated kiss, ready to release her inhibitions and give in to the passion of their love. Gregor responded eagerly, parting his lips to let Cordelia's tongue entry to twine together with his. She let out a moan as she clung to his arms. She was getting so turned on now, and the pressure building between her legs was a new and wonderful feeling. Gregor broke the kiss and moved his mouth to her neck, kissing and nipping lightly at the sensitive skin, coaxing another loud moan from her.

"Gregor loves the noises his Cordelia is making. He getting all kinds of hot and bothered." Gregor said against her throat. She knew exactly what he was talking about; she could feel his hardened cock through his pants pressing against her as she straddled him. She buried her fingers in his hair as he continued to assault her neck with kisses, eventually moving to her collarbone, and then finally back upwards to her ear.

"You look so good in my shirt, love, but Gregor think Cordelia look even better without it. Can he take it off her?" Gregor whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear and sending a thrill rushing through her.

"Y-yes, of course." she responded, and he pulled away, smiling. His hand moved up her sides, pushing the shirt over her arms as she lifted them. Once the shirt was off and discarded, Cordelia almost reflexively crossed her arms over her chest, still self conscious about her breast size. She instead pressed her arms to her sides and made herself look back at him, expecting a look of disappointment on his face. Instead, to her surprise, a smiled crossed his face and his eyes were glowing with absolute admiration.

"Oi, Gregor still cannot believe how lucky he is. Cordelia is the most beautiful woman he ever met, both inside and out." Gregor said, gazing at her lovingly as he lightly glided his fingers over the skin between her breasts, and she gasped through her slightly parted lips.

"Gregor, I-Oh!" she began, but was cut off as Gregor suddenly placed kiss just above her right breast, while grasping her left breast with his hand. His mouth them moved to cover her nipple, and Cordelia let out a moan as his tongue caressed it gently. She had never felt so much pleasure, and so much love, and he wasn't even inside of her yet. She knew that Gregor was made for her, and she was slightly disappointed that she hadn't wanted this sooner.

"Please, Gregor, I..." Cordelia breathed, not really knowing what she was asking for. Gregor seemed to have an inkling, for he gave her nipple one last lick before pulling away. He gently lifted her from his lap and lay her on her back. He leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers for another heated kiss. He then placed a trail of kisses down her body, until he reached her belly.

Cordelia lifted her head upward, gazing at Gregor in confusion as he pushed himself off of the cot so that he was instead kneeling on the floor at the end. He then reached up, grabbed Cordelia's legs, and pulled her towards him so that both of her knees were resting over his shoulders.

"G-Gregor, what-" Cordelia began, but she was interrupted when Gregor began kissing at the insides of her thighs, causing her to gasp at the sensation. He paused and reached a hand onto the cot, finding one of hers and entwining their fingers together.

"If Gregor do anything that Cordelia is uncomfortable with, just tell him to stop and he will, okay?" Gregor asked, smiling as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. A smile crossed Cordelia's face as well as she nodded; he was always a perfect gentleman. Seeming satisfied with her answer, he moved his face between her legs, and she felt Gregor's hot and wet tongue glide over her clit.

Cordelia was not expecting the amount of sheer pleasure such a simple action would cause to jolt through her. She cried out in a mix of shock and ecstasy as her thighs reflexively tried to clamp shut. Gregor luckily had anticipated this outcome, and he was able to place his hands on her thighs to prevent them from attempting to crush his head. Gregor pulled away, laughing, as he held her thighs apart gently but firmly.

"Oi, Gregor knows he is doing a good job pleasuring his Cordelia, and he would prefer not to have head crushed like watermelon by her beautiful legs, no matter how sexy that sounds." Gregor said, his voice husky as his eyes met hers, glazed over with a gleam of lust.

"S-sorry Gregor. Gods!" Cordelia said, arching her back as Gregor returned to his current task, his lips covering her clit as his tongue continued exploring her most sensitive area. One hand reached out and curled into Gregor's hair, while the other gripped the blankets under her. The pleasure and pressure was building in her core, and it only escalated quicker when she felt his tongue flick inside of her.

Suddenly, the pleasure peaked, and Cordelia cried out as her orgasm coursed throughout her body. She squeezed her fist and she heard Gregor grunt in pain as she yanked his hair, but he focused on the task at hand and continued to work her clit and help her ride her orgasm to the end.

When the waves of pleasure subsided, Cordelia was left panting on the cot, trying to process what had transpired. Gregor was suddenly lying beside her, chuckling as he wiped away the sweat that had formed on Cordelia's forehead.

"Is my Cordelia okay? If she tired, we can stop for now." Gregor said softly, placing a light kiss on her forehead. Cordelia was suddenly alert again and she sat up, shaking her head.

"No, Gregor, I want this. I want you. All of you. Tonight." Cordelia said, giving Gregor such and intense look that it made his eyes widen. He then broke into a broad smile and chuckled.

"Heh, Cordelia is so eager for more, eh? Well, Gregor happy to comply with her wishes." he said. Cordelia smiled as her eyes went to his crotch, the bulge giving away his obvious erect status. Nerves crept back into Cordelia gut, but she forced them away as she moved her hands to the hem of his pants and tugged, prompting Gregor to lift his hips so that she could pull them off.

Tossing his pants aside, she was left to admire the first cock that she had ever seen. Taking in how, um, girthy it was, she was slightly concerned about having that shoved inside of her. She felt her face grow hot as she gulped, lifting her head up to look at Gregor. He was grinning and then burst into laughter.

"Is Gregor's cock so impressive that it leave Cordelia speechless? He is flattered." he said, grinning cheekily as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. She giggled and rung her hands together nervously.

"Um...Can I, uh, touch it?" Cordelia asked awkwardly.

"Silly Cordelia is so innocent. Of course she can touch it. Gregor wants her to. Badly." he said, his voice dropping to a low growl that was starting to turn Cordelia on again. She reached down, hesitated for a moment, before grasping Gregor's warm cock in her hand. Gregor groaned as she tried stroking it roughly. She stopped when Gregor grunted and winced, and he placed a gentle hand over hers.

"Oi, Gregor appreciates Cordelia's eagerness, but she can't be too rough on him." he said, as he guided her hand at the proper speed over his cock.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Cordelia said, loosening her grip a bit as she matched his speed. Gregor groaned as she found a steady rhythm, and he let go of her hand and moved his hand to grip her hair. Cordelia was absolutely loving the sounds coming from him right now, and she didn't know it was possible to be so turned on by sound alone. Well, if it was anyone other than Gregor making those sounds, it probably wouldn't have the same effect.

"Ah, if Cordelia keeps doing such a good job, Gregor not be able to pleasure her completely." Gregor said, placing his hand over hers again to stop her. She looked up at him and smiled, nodding as she let go. She fell back onto her back again as Gregor leaned over her, kissing her deeply. He pulled away after a moment and slowly dragged his hand down her body, his fingers bushing her skin lightly and sending streaks of pleasure jolting across her body.

"Ah, Gregor!" Cordelia moaned as Gregor's hand fell between her legs and he pushed a finger slowly inside of her. Cordelia threw her head back and she clung to Gregor's back, her nails digging slightly into his skin. Her need for him grew with every thrust of his finger, and it only grew exponentially when he inserted another finger.

"G-Gregor, please..." Cordelia whined, arching up into him with need. "I want you inside me. Now."

"Oh, Gregor likes when Cordelia is demanding. He will gladly obey any command she gives him." Gregor said, removing his fingers from her. He positioned himself between her legs and she spread them eagerly, but he paused and leaned down, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"Cordelia," Gregor said, his voice taking on a serious tone, "if Gregor is hurting you at all, you tell him right away and he stop, okay?" Cordelia's heart fluttered as she was reminding of one of the many, many reasons that she was in love with this man.

"Of course Gregor, I promise I will. Now, please fuck me already." Cordelia said, pouting as she bucked her hips impatiently. Gregor laughed as he positioned himself at her entrance, as he moved his lips to her ear.

"With pleasure, my dear Cordelia."

It was a bit uncomfortable at first, when he slid his cock inside her. Cordelia groaned as her muscles moved to accommodate the foreign presence, and she was aroused enough where her wetness proved to be very helpful in make this more comfortable. Gregor pulled out slightly, before thrusting into her in a slow and steady rhythm. It felt like nothing she had ever felt before as hot waves of pleasure coursed through her with every thrust, and she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him deeper. Gregor's moans joined hers and told her that he was enjoying this just as much as she was, and he slowly picked up the pace of his thrusts.

"O, Cordelia, ty chuvstvuyesh' sebya tak khorosho. Ya lyublyu tebya tak sil'no ..." Gregor groaned. Cordelia didn't understand a word he just said, but didn't have time to think much about it as Gregor's lips crashed against hers. Cordelia moaned into his mouth as his tongue sought hers and he suddenly pulled away as Cordelia cried out in ecstasy, her orgasm pulsing through her entire body. She felt Gregor stiffen and moan as he made one last thrust, giving in to his own orgasmic pleasure.

Cordelia panted heavily, still clinging to Gregor as she slowly came down from her post-orgasm high. Gregor slowly slipped out of her, panting as heavily as she was. He reached over the side of the cot and grabbed a washrag from his pack, wiping it gently between Cordelia's legs before also wiping himself off.

"Gregor...I...Wow..." Cordelia mumbled as she tried clearing the fog from her mind. Gregor chuckled and crawled back onto the cot next to her, pulling the blankets over them both. He lay on his back as Cordelia rolled over to sprawl onto his chest, and she sighed deeply.

"He-he, Gregor must have done good job to render Cordelia speechless." Gregor said, nuzzling the top of her head as he ran a hand through her hair. Cordelia giggled as she looked up at him sleepily, her eyes sparkling with love and adoration.

"It was amazing, Gregor. Better than I could have ever imagined." she said, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you so much. For everything tonight. It was so perfect."

"Gregor is so happy that his love is overjoyed. All he wants is to make his beautiful Cordelia happy as long as they both make with the living. She is most important person in world to Gregor. He loves her so, so much." he whispered, cupping her face with his hand as he ran his thumb over her cheek lovingly.

Cordelia sighed contently as she leaned her head into his touch. She felt like she was living a dream, for how else could she have found someone so perfect for her, someone that meant the world to her and she meant the world to him. Luckily, however, this was indeed her reality, and she could live with that.

"I love you too, Gregor. I thank the gods every day for bringing you into my life. I hope we stay together forever." Cordelia said, her eyes growing heavy as she snuggled against Gregor's chest.

"Gregor hopes for that too, more than anything. Goodnight, my lovely Cordelia. Sweet dreams." Gregor said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Goodnight." she whispered as she finally succumbed to her exhaustion. The sweetest dreams could not compare to the wonderful man who held her, but she would try.


End file.
